


That One Tentacle

by Sparky_Lurkdragon



Category: Ecco the Dolphin (Video Games)
Genre: Animal Whumpee, Animal peril, Brush Pens, Drowning, Fanart, Gen, Screenshot Redraws, Traditional Media, Whump, Whumptober 2020, not dead yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon
Summary: As a kid, I died to this particular tentacle in "The Lagoon" a lot.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	That One Tentacle

  


**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober 2020 piece. The prompt was "Running Out of Time".


End file.
